


pumpkin season

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Wonwoo is a Good Friend, M/M, Mingyu is a good Cook, Other, Pumpkins, Secrets, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Jun Hui needs a hug, Wonwoo isn't good with knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonwoo has adopted a pumpkin and won't tell anyone why. No one except Jun.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	pumpkin season

“What a big pumpkin!”

Dino's eyes became big marbles as Seokmin dropped the sandwich in his hand. It fell straight onto the jam side. He stood up and gawked at the huge object in Seungcheol's arms as if an alien had dropped it on Earth after a failed experiment.

Seungcheol, meanwhile, wanted to play the strong man, but his face showed a touch of pain. Jeonghan at his side laughed and patted him on the back, causing Seungcheol's pumpkin to almost fall out of his hands. That was going to mean a broken foot. At least, if not another hole in the ground.

"Where did you get that?" Dino's eyes sparkled excitedly.

"From some roadside stand." Joshua pushed past Jeonghan and Seungcheol into the living room. "Cheollie you can let go now. We all know you're a super strong dude."

Seungcheol wordlessly did a U-turn and walked into the kitchen. Jeonghan escorted him, just in case disaster struck.

"But honestly, why?" Seokmin remained skeptical.

Joshua sighed and braced a hand on his hip. "That's what I'm wondering, too. We passed the pumpkins."

"Hmm."

"And suddenly Wonwoo shouted from the back row in the car that we had to stop immediately. We thought something serious had happened."

"Hmm."

"And of course the manager parked the car right on the side of the road, you know how easily Wonwoo gets sick while driving."

"Hmph." Dino sipped his coffee. He loved a good drama. And Seokmin even more so.

"Anyway." Joshua slowly talked himself into gear. "He pulled a bill out of Mingyu's pocket, however, he knew it was in there, let's not backtrack on that." In the background, Mingyu could be heard clearing his throat. "And then he just jumped out of the car, grabbed the pumpkin, put the money down, and got back in the car like this is something he would do every day." Joshua turned all red in the face. "And this is Wonwoo we're talking about. Guys, did you give him anything funny?"

"Ohhh." Seokmin was completely on the case. "How did he explain himself? What did he say?"

Joshua sighed theatrically. "Nothing at all. He just smiled to himself with weird glossy eyes. We bombarded him with questions but he didn't say a word!"

"Clear-cut case. Minghao was handing out weed just the other day." Dino patted Seokmin's shoulder as he picked his jam sandwich off the floor, looking like he was attending a funeral. "My condolences, brother. But now you can feast on a pumpkin. Thanks, Wonwoo."

"And where is he now? Wonwoo?" Seokmin looked around. "Maybe he's not well. Did he fall on his head during dance practice?"

"Do you feel the need to buy pumpkins when you fall on your head?" Dino looked at him.

"Maybe the pumpkin center in his brain has been activated." Seokmin rolled his eyes and Joshua squeezed between them on the couch and spread his legs.

"Then let's hope it turns off again and he doesn't want to be a farmer now."

"Guys." Joshua was exhausted. They'd been practicing for six hours straight, and his feet had melted away by now. He couldn't feel them anymore. "We don't know what's going on in Wonwoo's head. Of everyone here, he's the most secretive in his thinking. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow he ties fried eggs to our feet and tries to make us think those are our new shoes."

Seokmin leaned over him. "Did you fall on your head by any chance?"

Joshua just growled and gave him a firm shove, causing the bread to fall out of Seokmin's hands a second time. Right onto the jam side. Shocked, he threw his hands in the air. "Emergency! Emergency!"

In the next breath, Seungcheol rushed into the room. "What's wrong?"

Joshua slumped into the pillows. "Please forbid Minghao from smuggling in any stimulant substances, Cheollie. Thank you."

The corners of Seungcheol's mouth twitched. "The things you don't do for your children."

**********

Wonwoo returned late from shopping. Most of the members had already retired to their rooms and he had the kitchen all to himself. 

With a pleased smile, he looked at the pumpkin. The biggest pumpkin he had ever seen in his life. 

Groaning, he heaved it onto the counter and tried to cut it open, but slipped and could already see three bloody, chopped-off fingers on the floor, just like in the horror movie he'd watched with Dino yesterday. Dino always said it wasn't anything too scary. But the more he assured Wonwoo, the more distraught Wonwoo became afterward. Most nights he crawled into bed with Seungcheol because mass murderers and psychopaths lurked in every closet, every shadow, just everywhere in the dorm.

But back to his pumpkin problem. The thing was stubborn, so his project would take years. Exasperated, he frowned and pouted, the raised knife in his hand, when he heard muffled footsteps. He turned and Mingyu jumped back a step.

"My god, Won, what are you doing with that knife?" Immediately, Mingyu stepped beside him and took the knife from his hand.

"I want to slaughter this pumpkin, but the pumpkin doesn't want to be slaughtered." Wonwoo continued to stare at the pumpkin as if it would split in two with a simple open sesame. But it didn't. Damn.

Mingyu sighed and wrapped a hand around his waist. "Tell me what to do, and I will help you. I don't feel comfortable with the idea of letting you do this alone. Remember that time you tried to peel the carrots and it wasn't the carrots you peel-"

"Yeah, yeah, all right." Wonwoo pinched Mingyu's side and looked up at him. "You don't have to remind me of my mistakes all the time."

"I'm enjoying it, though."

"It hurt pretty bad, and you couldn't take your eyes off me for three days."

Mingyu laughed softly, and Wonwoo's heart warmed. "That's why we're doing whatever you want to do together now."

"I'm not a five, Gyu. I'm allowed to touch sharp things."

"I can see that." Mingyu pointed to Wonwoo's hand resting on top of his at his hip, and Wonwoo bit his lower lip.

"Whatever, big guy." He stepped aside and Mingyu's hand slid down. "Cut the pumpkin. I'll figure out the recipe and give you instructions. Okay?"

"Very well, Your Highness." Mingyu began cutting the pumpkin with an ease that Wonwoo admired and hated him a tiny bit for. "But are you really not going to tell anyone why you're doing this?"

Wonwoo's eyes softened and became warm. "That will remain my secret."

**********

It was nearly midnight when they finished preparing dinner. Wonwoo tucked Mingyu into bed after a long, soft thank you. Then he ladled the soup into a bowl and tiptoed to their rooms.

Outside one, he paused and knocked softly. He didn't have to wait long. He knew his friend was not asleep. After all their years together, one knew the other better than he knew himself. That had advantages, but it also had disadvantages.

Jun opened, and Wonwoo stepped into the room without a word, taking Jun's hand and pulling him to his bed, pushing Jun down by the shoulder and sitting beside him until their thighs touched.

Then he looked at Jun. Dark circles lingered under his eyes, his hair was greasy and messy, and there were many stains on his shirt. Wonwoo sighed, cupped Jun's neck, and placed the bowl of steaming soup in Jun's hand. 

They were both silent for a moment, and Wonwoo's fingers began to play with Jun's hair. Jun wasn't surprised to see him. Over the past few months, it had become their routine. Wonwoo was the first to notice when Jun wasn't feeling well. Even though Wonwoo usually seemed to have his head in the clouds, he noticed the smallest detail that wasn't right.

Wonwoo waited until Jun's hand slowly moved up. He took the spoon and tasted the soup Mingyu and Wonwoo had made. When a small smile tugged at Jun's lips and his cheeks turned a little rosier, Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against Jun's shoulder.

"Not a good day, Jun?" he whispered, and Jun shook his head and took a second spoonful. "That's okay. I'm here."

Tears glistened in Jun's eyes, tears he didn't want to shed. Wonwoo rubbed his back and just stayed by his side, watching him eat the soup and relax more with each spoonful. When he was done, Wonwoo took the bowl from his hand and curled up in Jun's bed, reaching out until Jun snuggled against him.

Wonwoo pulled him close and closed his eyes, listening for Jun's breaths, which were still a little too fast and shallow, and massaging his back.

"Thank you," Jun breathed, and his warm breath against Wonwoo's chin made him shiver.

"You're welcome, Jun. "Wonwoo laughed softly and tugged Jun impossibly closer. Seeing Jun's eyes fall shut and his body calm down after a few minutes, Wonwoo stayed awake for a bit to make sure Jun wasn't haunted by nightmares. Then he allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

Jun had once told him that he missed his grandmother's pumpkin soup so much. She had always made it for him when he had cried, had been sad. Her warmth and love had always cheered him up.

Wonwoo knew he couldn't replace Jun's grandmother. But he would at least try to give Jun some comfort when he needed it.

That was the truth, that was their secret. That was the answer to why a pumpkin. The two of them would never tell any of the other members.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random sentence generator because I've run out of ideas and felt the need to write. "What a big pumpkin!”
> 
> I'm thinking about making a series out of this, I had a lot of fun writing this. 
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language, I tried.


End file.
